Back To School (Black Veil Brides story)
by AngelOfDarkness97
Summary: NOT ACTUALLY A 17 AGAIN FANFIC! Ever imagined what it would be like to have THE Black Veil Brides attend your school with you through a competition... Well Clarrisa needn't wonder any longer... Please Read, comment, heart and/or follow? Please and thankyou :D
1. Chapter 1

I've never asked for much in my life, never even bothered trying to ask my parents for new clothes or materialistic objects. Everything I've owned since I was 13, I had worked for and earned myself.

However, as soon as I saw that one competition online, I knew I had to stand up for myself and do the one thing I had been dreading since I was old enough to understand the need for fear… I had to finally ask my mother and step father to enter such a competition.

Black Veil Brides have been one of the main influences in my life and have kept me anchored to the world through all of the painful events in my past. My mother divorced my biological father when I was five as he continuously drank himself silly and was an abusive man – to his wife and daughter. After that, I spent my years living with my mother and her new abusive husband. My mother then gave birth to a son and daughter (twins) a few days after my eighth birthday. She named them Luka and Ally and they were the two biggest trouble makers I had ever set eyes on but I loved them either way.

I am now 16 years old and counting down the days until I am able to move out and start a new life in a new town. I would leave now if it weren't for Luka and Ally as they are the only ones keeping me here. My mother is always too busy with work to notice any of us and my step father was simply too much of an abusive man to even look past his gambling to notice us either.

As I was saying, Black Veil Brides have recently released a competition, giving their fans a chance to have the boys attend their school with them for a number of weeks. I have always dreamed of a chance to meet the men who have kept me alive through their music and having them attend school with me would only make the deal even better.

"Clarrisa, are you even paying attention?" Ms Lavendar, my English teacher demanded as she tapped on the whiteboard with her marker. I glanced quickly at her and the board which had numerous questions written on it, regarding The Boy in the Stripe Pyjamas which we were reading and working on this semester.

"This novel uses friendship as the key theme as we see it presented between the young Jewish boy Schmuel and the young German boy Bruno. They are clearly unaware of each other's situation and are separated by the large fence between them yet their friendship does not waver." I replied smoothly without a hint of hesitation as I glanced down at my open notebook which contained my work. I did thoroughly enjoy the look of frustration which painted the woman's face as she realised that her accusation was completely wrong. With a fake smile and a 'thank you', Ms Lavendar turned back to the rest of the class and continued on with her lesson.

I blew the single breath I had been holding for the past minute through my lips as I once again tuned out the class and turned my attention back to my open laptop to the side of my desk.

It was open to the internet page which contained the verification for my submission into the Black Veil Brides competition. Without a second thought, I quickly clicked 'Accept' and shut the lid down. I felt an elbow in my side as I turned to see my best friend Tahlia grinning at me like the idiot she was as she saw what I had been doing on my laptop. She knew I was completely obsessed with the band and to be completely honest she really didn't mind their songs herself. I smiled back at her as she twirled her strawberry blonde hair around her finger while staring vacantly at the white board. Myself and my two other friends, Sara and Jaquie, always teased her saying that she was the blonde one of our group whereas Sara was the badass and Jaquie was the sporty one. I however, was known by many in my class as the scene faggot or 'Goth girl' as many enjoyed calling me. If it weren't for my friends I would wag school every day, just to avoid the scrutiny I was put through by the sluts and jocks of my school.

I sighed heavily as the bell rang and my class all rushed to pack their things and get out of there – leaving the teacher complaining about not dismissing us and taking it upon ourselves. I laughed as Sara rolled her eyes and mimed Ms Lavendar behind her back as I pulled all of my books and laptop together to continue on with the rest of the school day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Clarrisa, get your arse in here!" I heard my step father scream from the lounge room where him and his gambling buddies were sitting with a cloud of tobacco smoke circling around their heads. I quickly glanced down at Luka and Ally as I tucked them into their bunk beds, luckily they were already fast asleep and didn't hear that, nor would they hear what he would scream at me as soon as I approached the lounge room.

I made sure that I locked the twins' bedroom door as I left so that they wouldn't be able to come out if they hear screaming.

"Clarrisa!" My step father screamed once again, only this time his voice was completely filled with rage and I found myself worrying for my own well being. I stayed close to the doorway as I reached the lounge room, ready for a quick escape if needed, and quietly knocked on the wall to let him know that I was there.

"It's about bloody time! Go and get my buddies and I some drinks." He slurred at me as his eyes became unfocused time and time again.

"Dad, I think you've had enough… you don't want to make yourself sick, do you?" I asked in concern which was only met by a loud slam of his fist onto the dining room table. I jumped slightly in fear and before he could get out of his seat to march towards me I hurried into the kitchen in search of alcohol. I found a half empty bottle of rum on top of the fridge which I divided into four separate glasses and carried them out to the men. I kept my head low as I placed them on the table in front of each of them and quickly retreated back to my room. I slammed the door shut behind me and locked it before collapsing onto my bed. Mum wouldn't be home until 3:00am as she was a nurse at the local hospital and frequently took on night shifts.

I reached over to my stereo system and blasted Lost it all by Black Veil Brides while burying my head into my pillow. I just wish that somehow, by some luck, I would be able to fall asleep like this and smother myself to death instead of waking up in the morning and going through all of this again tomorrow. I just hate my life sometimes, I just wish to be anywhere but here.

I felt tears sliding from the corners of my eyes and falling onto my pillow which quickly became too damp to even lay on any longer. I sighed as I threw my pillow across the room in frustration, hitting the door, which was then followed by my shoes, sunglasses, blankets and anything that was within arms reach. I felt my body shudder as more tears burst from my eyes and I sunk to the floor in exhaustion.

As I was drifting off to sleep I heard all of my father's buddies leave along with his harsh slurs as he walked into his bedroom, hitting numerous walls and objects in his way. I blew out a frustrated sigh but was stopped short when I heard the beep from my open laptop on my computer desk which signified a new email. Who the hell would email me at midnight?! I glanced over at my laptop and felt all of the air expel from my lungs as I saw who the message was from... THE Black Veil Brides?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_On behalf of the entire band, we would like to thank you for your submission to our 'Walking in our fans footsteps' challenge. It was a difficult contest to judge as we would love to meet and spend time with each and every one of you, but considering this is in fact a contest, only one could be chosen._

_Ms Clarrisa Tarding, we are pleased to inform you that we will be meeting you on the 30__th__ of March to commence with school on the 1__st__ of April which is, as we believe, the start of your second term. All expenses have been paid already and phone calls to your school will be made ASAP to set this into order._

_For any additional information, please refer to the attached file which has all other guidelines or call our manager (as she is organising this contest) at 035 719 57._

_Looking forward to seeing you,_

_Black Veil Brides."_

I still couldn't believe it, after reading this message over for the 10th time this morning and another 20 times last night. I ended up falling asleep at my computer desk reading the email with tears running down my face. They were no longer tears of hurt or anguish – instead they were filled with joy and disbelief. I considered ringing the number that was provided multiple times last night but decided against it as all I would probably be able to say would be a jumble of messed up latters and sounds.

I was both about winning the contest – yet I was also extremely nervous and fearful. I knew the boys would be spending their time in our house (lucky we have 2 spare rooms for when our cousins come and stay) and I was fearful about breaking the news to my parents. What if they just straight out say no? Or turn them out on the streets like stray dogs? I vowed that I would tell my parents this afternoon after school let out. I smiled to myself as I tried to hide the bursting excitement within me as I sat on the bus to school – wishing the hour long trip would just suddenly be over so I could finally tell someone who cared, for example, Tahlia, Sara and Jaquie.

I know what you're thinking… an hour long bus trip to get to school? Yes, you heard me correctly, I go to a private school a few towns away as we used to live there but were forces to move after my mother was promoted up in her job and was required to spend more hours at work. My mother refused to send me to the local schools and considering there were already a number of children in the same or similar situations as me traveling to school from our town – she couldn't see the point in pulling me out. The bus driver is a real jerk and always seems to have some kids which he will pick on more than others and, due to that, many of us just wish he would suddenly get caught in an insane boating accident… or a similar tragedy…

The bus finally pulled up to our school and after being pushed and shoved by multiple people as I made my way off, I finally arrived at the school gates where, like every other morning, my three friends were waiting for me. It was also quite typical to see them sneering at the blonde bimbos who passed them and those same girls to turn and flip them off… it was actually quite comical to sit back and watch – but there was no time for that this morning.

I tried to run as quickly as possible to the girls (frequently tripping on the skirt of my dress uniform) as I was in dire need of expressing my joy and excitement. All three of them quickly turned in my direction as I tripped for the third time – internally cursing the horrid uniform – and Sara and Jaquie rolled their eyes while Tahlia simply stood there with a vacant grin on her face.

"Clarrisa, why don't you just take the hem of your skirt up if you're going to do this every bloody day?!" Sara commented as she leaned back on the heavy metal gates while taking in my skirt which came to my knees. I bumped her with my shoulder as Jaquie shoved me towards the school as she was becoming impatient.

"Or you could just do what I do and wear your sports uniform almost every day" Jaquie butted in, looking quite proud of herself. Sara, Tahlia and I all shared a knowing look as we all burst out laughing.

"…And you wonder why you are constantly given detentions by the teachers… your lucky they haven't suspended you yet." Tahlia spoke between her giggles as we walked towards our lockers. Most schools in Australia only have lockers for Grade 12 students as they are the big seniors, but in our private school there is no shortage of lockers as all high school children are given one, or sometimes if there are enough you may be able to bags two for yourself. As grade 11 students ourselves, we didn't have much authority over many people but we did however scare the new fresh high schoolers into moving out of our way and doing as we told them.

After dumping my bag beside the locker blocks and grabbing the books I would need for class and my laptop, I turned to the girls ready to reveal the one thing that had been nagging at me since I had woken that morning. I couldn't hide my grin form the three of them as I began walking towards our homeroom for the roles to be marked.

"Guys, you wouldn't believe what happened last night! I bet you couldn't guess it!" I exclaimed as they all gave me amused looks.

"You finally gave your dad what he deserved?" Sara asked eagerly.

"You finally snagged a boyfriend?" Jacquie asked in a condescending tone.

"You were on the news?" Tahlia asked which I tried not to burst into laughter about.

I shook my head and took three deep breathes to ensure that I wouldn't burst into joyous tears as I told them before looking them all square in the eyes.

"You know that BVB contest that I entered where they get to attend school with you for however many weeks and all? I got an email back last night from them and… I WON!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, not caring who was around as I jumped up and down out of excitement while the girls were in a mixture of stunned silence and the same as me.

"You can't be serious?!" Tahlia exclaimed as she looked as hopeful as young child on Christmas day and I couldn't even find my voice to respond so I simply nodded my head at her. She suddenly squealed a high pitch sound and hugged me to show how exciting my news was. I couldn't stop laughing and tears of joy began to drip from my eyes as I stood there with my girls – the only people that I truly cared for and they in return (apart from Luka and Ally of course).

The day dragged by after I broke the news to the girls and after about half an hour to an hour of freaking out – we finally settled ourselves down to continue on with the day.

At lunch, of course, we acted like complete idiots which we did every break and today Sara and Jacquie decided to play the music on their phones as they danced around and acted like they were really up on stage while I filmed it on my own phone with Tahlia acting like the ultimate fan. This was how we spent our usual lunch times. I always felt so free when I was hanging out with those three and I knew that, even though we pay each other out a lot, we were as strong as any storm.

I felt disappointment and fear once again wash over me though as I separated from the girls that afternoon and began my journey home. I feared about what I would find when I returned home, whether my father would be drunk already or if he would be completely sober… both of them scared me equally.

However, I pushed down my fear and swallowed my pride when I walked in the front door of my home. I was stunned when I walked in and mum was sitting on the couch watching television with Luka, Ally and my step-father. This was a rare sight to see and I can't remember the last time I did see it however no matter how many times I rubbed my eyes and blinked… it was still occurring.

"Clarrisa, is there something you need to tell us?" My mother asked in her this-means-business voice. I gulped as I looked down at my feet while walking towards her. She turned her attention away from the tv as I neared her and as I saw her face, it was simply neutral… no emotion what-so-ever.

"I got a call today from a lady named Sammy who is some kind of a manager of a band who informed me that we would be having a number of men staying with us within the next few weeks and that this was all due to a contest which you entered… is this true?" My mother asked me as she stood from the couch and led me into the kitchen, alone. I didn't dare look up at her as I silently nodded my head. It was completely silent in the room for a while and after a few minutes I gathered up the courage to look up at my mother and was surprised by what I saw.

My mother… MY mother was standing there with a content smile on her face just looking down at me with no judgement or anger tainting her expression.

"I spoke to Sammy about it and it is all set up, don't look so worried." She replied in a pleasant tone before walking back to the lounge room. I stood in the kitchen a few moments longer as I tried to comprehend what ha d just happened. I furrowed my brow in confusion before simply deciding to shake it off and take what I can before heading down the hall to my room. I only have two weeks to prepare for Black Veil Brides' arrival in my house!

**Comment, Favourite, Follow and/or subscribe? Please and thank you,**

**-Ashleigh **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Today is the day! School has been over for two weeks and we are nearing the end of the holidays… I hardly slept a wink last night as I was too busy cleaning and organising the already spotless guest rooms. Surprisingly, my mother even took the day off work to drive to the airport in our minivan where we would meet Tahlia, Sara and Jaquie who are getting driven by Sara's mum who frequently refers to herself as our chauffeur. I normally feel bad about her feeling such a way but today I couldn't care less. It's not like she was driving me there anyway.

There are eight seats in the van so we should be fine for seating the guys on our way home, but their luggage will have to be loaded into Sara's car, which I am hoping will be okay with her mum. Originally I had planned to somehow fit everything into our own car but after the girls spent an entire day bitching about me keeping the guys to myself and not letting them come to pick them up – I changed my plan. The three of them even spent an entire day making an A3 poster to hold at the airport. When the girls showed me their masterpiece I could barely hold back my laughter as it said in big bold letters: 'Black Veil Brides! …Hi '

In the car on the way to the airport I could barely stay sitting in my seat as I was just about bouncing in joy so instead of make a bolt for it to the airport when we were stopped at a red light, I connected my phone to the car stereo and blasted Black Veil Brides songs for the rest of the drive. Considering we live in a small country town, we were forced to drive an hour to the nearest city where my mother spent a majority of her time grumbling under her breathe about other cars and how the roads were basically a giant maze. I'm actually quite surprised that we made it to the airport BEFORE the guys' flight landed.

As soon as my mother parked the car outside of the correct terminal, I threw my door open and grabbed my mother's hand as I dragged her inside the airport. When we reached the general area of where we would meet the guys as they got off the plane, I spotted the colourful poster being carried by my friends right away. I ran to the girls as they waved me over and my mother immediately went in search of a coffee dispenser or café as it was only 5:00am and she got about as much sleep as I did – only her lack of sleep was due to her having to get up every half hour to tell me to keep it down as I cleaned vigorously.

I smiled politely over at Sara's mum who was standing with mine in line at the café but quickly turned my attention to the girls as they were pulling me over to the nearest seats. I sat with Tahlia on my left and Sara and Jaquie on my right before taking a quick glance at the landing/departure board. The guys were on Flight 27 which was due to land within the next ten minutes, however once they go through customs and the like, it would be another ten minutes. I took a deep breathe to calm myself as I sat back to wait and chat with my girls for the next twenty minutes.

"Clarrisa, mum said she'll be right behind you guys when we leave except we may be at your house like five minutes after you guys cause she said that she would have to stop and get some gas in the car or else she would make me, Jaquie and Tahls get out to push it. I ain't pushing that car for an hour!" Sara exclaimed in her best impression of a southern accent which was surprisingly well done. I smiled at Sara while Jacquie and Tahlia were nodding their heads like little bobble heads in agreement to Sara's statement.

"Okay that's fine – just no going through the boy's luggage you pervs." I chastised/warned the three of them as I knew that was exactly what they had planned to do. That and probably take a few 'souvenirs' while they were at it. All three of them suddenly became extremely quiet and avoided eye contact with me as if their lives depended on it… yes, they were definitely planning that.

"Hey! Aren't BVB were on Flight 27?" Tahlia suddenly burst out and I must admit, I jumped a few feet in my seat as she said it. I simply looked at her eager face and nodded as she pointed to the landing board. I was confused as to what she was talking about but as I turned to look at it I noticed that it said the Flight was early and had just landed.

The joy that I experienced in that one moment was insane. Black Veil Brides were officially in Australia and in the same airport as me. I jumped up out of my seat as I was no longer able to hide my joy as I bounced on the spot in excitement and nervousness. The three of my friends were not far behind me as we all rushed to the giant window which showed the runway area clearly. I had no idea what their plane looked like though so we all just stood by the gates where the guys would soon be walking through.

Sensing our sudden nerves mixed with excitement, Sara's mother and my own walked over to us, holding their steaming cups of coffee in front of their faces as they tried to warm their freezing noses. I was happy I had decided to wear a jacket or else id be in the same position as them and I wouldn't have been able to enjoy this moment to its full extent.

"I see the boy's flight has landed, you girls excited?" Sara's mother commented as she smiled to us like a person would to a toddler who was trying to stay up late to see Santa Clause. She just didn't understand what this meant to us… mostly me; however the girls did enjoy a few of their songs each. Sara turned to me and rolled her eyes in a way so that her mother would not be able to see and all four of us turned to her and at the same time replied with a simple 'yes'.

Sara pulled out a roll of sticky tape from her jacket pocket and her and Jaquie got to work on taping the sign to the railing where we were standing. Tahlia and I simply laughed at their randomness and laziness to not just hold the sign themselves but our laughter was cut short as the breath was stolen from us as the doors opened and a security guard came to stand by the entry. We all tried to peek around her to see if there were actually people coming through but she gave us a stern look which we all shrunk away from. My mother and Sara's mum began chuckling at the sight as the security guard continued to glare in our direction, especially as Sara and Jaquie finalised their taping.

After another five minutes of anxiously waiting for people to begin pouring out of the doorway, my nerves slowly built to the point where I had the impulse to just turn around and run back home or hide behind my mother, in fear of meeting the men who have had such a tremendous impact on my life. I could feel my face becoming redder by the second and my heart felt like it was trying to crawl up my throat to escape. I no longer heard what was occurring around me as all I could here was a pounding as the blood rushed to my face as my nerves ran wild. Just as I was about to turn and try to find a water cooler or anywhere that sold bottled water I felt Tahlia grab hold of my arm in excitement as people began walking through the doors. At that moment, I felt all of the pent up nerves melt away as if Tahlia's excitement was contagious as the three girls searched through the crowd with their eyes. They were all beginning to look more disappointed by the second as their searches turned up with nothing, that is however until five tall boys, covered in black clothing from head to toe, walked through the doors looking quite tired but at the same time amazingly alert. Each of them dragged a large suitcase behind them and a smaller bag in their hands which I'm assuming was their carry on. They were all searching the crowds and waiting by the gate and I began to worry that they would walk straight past us without a second glance. I wasn't wearing any BVB merch as I was too tired to go through my cupboard to look for any this morning, instead I was just in some blue jeans, a black singlet top and a black jacket. The other three were in similar attire only they each had a different coloured jacket and top, from white to pink to red to green.

Just as the guys were about to pass us however, Jake noticed the sign and began walking our way, followed by the rest of the band. The other girls noticed immediately and began jumping on the spot while Tahlia and Jaquie began hitting my arms to make sure I was seeing what they were.

I nearly passed out from excitement when the guys finally got through the crowd of bustling business people and elderly couples but I continued standing my ground as I felt the heat begin to rise in my face once again.

Andy was the first to reach us after seeing where Jake was headed and once all of the boys were with us he cleared his throat and the breath was immediately knocked out of me.

"Are you Clarrisa Tarding?"

**Comment, favourite and/or follow?**

**-Ashleigh**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have been trying to write a chapter a night but was unable to last night as I was on the go till 1 in the morning and at that point I was just too tired to do any writing… Anyway, I will try and keep up with the updating and yeah… :D**

**Chapter 5**

I felt like my brain had officially disconnected with my mouth and all I could do was stand there like a fish with my mouth hanging wide open, whereas in my mind I had many answers lined up. Unfortunately, whenever the band had come to Australia in the past, I was never able to attend and felt a large load of envy towards those who did so I had never actually seen the guys live and definitely never been this close to them. So basically… I was in shock.

I felt a sharp jab in my side from Tahlia's elbow which shook me into some sense as I nodded mutely towards the guys. What was I supposed to do? I was in the presence of my idols, the band that I always turn to when I just feel like giving up on the world.

"Yes, she is Clarrisa and I'm Sara; I made this awesome sign that directed your attention this way, me and Jaquie that is," Sara replied as she took power of the situation and pointed out who she was speaking of, "And that's Tahlia over there next to Clarrisa."

I noticed that all of the men's attention was focused mainly on her so I took that time to clear my mind and take a few deep, encouraging breathes in through my nose and out of my mouth. As soon as I felt the fog exit my mind I put on my most polite smile and turned back to the guys.

"Sorry, I am Clarrisa as Sara over there just pointed out and that is Sara's mum behind her while this is my mother right here." I spoke up as I pointed towards my mum who was standing off to the side, not looking all too happy with the Band's general appearance. I sighed quietly, knowing that it would take some time and a lot of effort to even try to get mum to not be too judgey of the guys during their stay. The guys all smiled politely in my direction before my mother cleared her throat and gave me a stern look – I could tell her patience was shortening by the second and her generosity would not last much longer.

"I'm sure you boys must be exhausted after your flight here, if you'll just give Sara and Marissa your luggage, well head home – shall we?" My mother spoke in a sickeningly sweet tone as she spoke of Sara and her mother. The guys all nodded in agreement and we began our walk back to the car. The girls all ran up to my side as we walked in front of the group and they seemed to be in an overly giggly mood. I smiled at them as they spoke of the upcoming end of holidays and what classes they would be transferring and/or dropping in the next term.

Once we reached the car I realised that we had parked only five cars away from Sara which was quite convenient as the guys wouldn't have to carry their luggage any further than necessary. After the car was loaded up with luggage and Sara's mum, I gave a stern look to the four girls as they were eyeing the guys' bags. They all bluahsed and gave me sheepish looks as they all jumped into the car and drove out of the lot.

I turned back to the guys and my mother who were waiting patiently for me to introduce them.

"Mum this is the band Black Veil Brides who will be staying with us for a while. This is Andy, Ashley, Jake, Jinxx and Christian." I stated quickly and retreated to the front seat of the car. The guys all laughed at my hastiness to get away and my mother stood there, glancing them all from head to toe as if she were the bloody queen of England!

"Please, call my CC – everyone does." CC politely requested as she reached out his hand to shake my mothers. Seeming to be finished with her critique of the guys she plastered a forced smile onto her face and shook hands with each of the guys.

"You can call me Mrs. Tarding." My mother replied… she was back to her original self – a snobbish, elitist bitch. The guys awkwardly stood there afterwards as my mother glared at all five of them before I quickly honked the horn to get their attention.

"You guys can hop straight in after all we need to catch up with Sara, Tahls and Jaquie." I finished with a quick smile as I tried to break the tension which you could feel flooding the air; it was thick enough to cut through with a knife.

Andy smile gratefully at me before opening up the door and sliding across followed by the rest of the guys. My mother was the last to get in the car and I could see her teeth were clenched and her face was beginning to resemble a tomato. I swear, if it were possible for steam to actually shoot from ones ears – that would be occurring at this very moment.

Without a word, my mother started the car and began the hour long drive home with an awkward tension still filling the car. As we got to the outskirts of the airport my mother began to loosen up and she even turned the stereo on. I was almost immediately embarrassed once she did as my phone was still plugged in and it was on my BVB playlist which began blasting out Days Are Numbered. I felt my cheeks redden as I heard snickers from the backseat and when I turned to face the guys they were all giving me an approving look – except for CC, he was playing an air drumset in the backseat while head banging. I grinned at the guys and began to loosen up myself as Andy began singing along with himself. I giggled at that fact and began quietly singing along too.

**I'm sorry this was such a SHORT update and I know how much I hate it when authors do this but I promise I will write a longer one tomorrow night – or maybe the next night…. I promise… **

**Anyway, Comment, favourite and/or follow ^_^**

**-Ashleigh**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I jerked awake as I felt the car pull into a drive way and as I awoke I realised that we were home and Sara's car was parked in front of us still packed to the brim with the guys' luggage. I rubbed my eyes as I let out a yawn that I knew made me resemble a lion cub.

"Clarrisa, we were starting to wonder where you guys were; we've been waiting out here for twenty minutes." Jaquie yelled as she saw me through the windshield which caused me to jump, still not fully awake and aware.

"We were trying to get out of that blasted city for at least half an hour!" my mother retorted in frustration as she trudged from the car to our front door. After searching through her bag, still in a bad mood, she found the house key and didn't even turn to say anything to any of us before storming inside. I turned back to the guys who were still sitting in the back seat, looking more tired than when we had picked them up from the airport. I opened my door and jumped from the car before gesturing for the guys to follow me.

Within a few seconds all five of the guys were walking with me up to Sara's car where the girls helped us unload the car. Each of the guys grabbed their respective luggage and after bidding a farewell to the girls we all headed inside after my mother.

As I walked through the front door, I immediately wished to retreat straight to my bedroom and lock myself I my room as my father was sitting in the lounge room with his gambling buddies. They were all currently on different couches watching the footy on TV… Titans vs. St. George I think… to be completely honest I was stuck in a football loving family without a clue as to what the rules were or any team I actually went for… I chose to side with the winner…

As we walked through the halls towards the two guest rooms I heard scuffling in the room across from my own before the door flew open revealing two very tired twins still in their pyjamas. Ally was standing rubbing her eyes while still holding her teddy bear close to her chest as Luka stood in front of her trying to stifle a large yawn.

"Clarrisa!" The two of them yelled in unison, startling the guys as they ran to hug me around my legs. I knew what they feared without even having to hear it leave their mouths; they thought I had finally run away and what makes it worse was the fact that they thought I had left them here. I wasn't like my father who just abandoned me when I was younger then came back expecting it all to be okay and expect me to visit him every holiday. Of course, I was too young at the time to realise what he was doing so I was just joyous that I had the chance to spend time with my father until he began acting like a jerk and he refused to have anything to do with me when I was 14. No, I was not like him, I was planning to stick it out here until I was eighteen and I would leave here, only I would also take full guardianship of Luka and Ally as I basically did that now anyway.

"Who are they?" Ally asked as I bent down to hug the two of them, momentarily forgetting who was standing behind me…. How? I have no freaking clue…

"Ally, Luka, these guys are in a band called Black Veil Brides and they're gonna be staying with us for a while. This is Andy, Ashley, Jake, Jinxx, and CC," I replied to my younger siblings as I pointed to each of the guys, "Guys, this is my little brother and sister Luka and Ally – they're twins." Andy was the first to react as she smiled sweetly at the two of them and bent down to their levels.

"Hello Ally, hello Luka. Do you guys like listening to music?" He asked in a soft voice and Luka nodded eagerly while Ally brought the teddy bear even closer to her chest as she hid behind my back. Luka pulled each of the guys into his room as he was speaking to them about their band and what it was like to be a rock star. Each of the guys laughed at how cute he was as his eyes gleamed with keen interest as he asked question after question.

"Clarri, why are they staying with us?" I was startled by Ally using her nickname for me that she only ever used when she was in an uncomfortable situation or scared. I turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile before Ally dove into my arms for another hug. I picked her up and began walking into her room where the other six were piled onto Luka's bed and sprawled around the base of it.

"I won a game and they get to come here. It'll be fun! They can play one of their songs for you if you ask them very nicely, I bet." I stifled a giggle as she pulled back slightly with a joyous expression painting her face. She jumped down from my arms and ran over to Luka where she sat as close to him as possible. They were so close… One time when they were a few months old I was putting them to bed and as soon as I put them down into their separate cots they just balled and wailed as loud as hell! They wouldn't stop until I put Ally into Luka's cot with him and just like that, they both fell asleep.

"Ally, Luka… you should probably try and get some more sleep if you wan to have a movie night before school starts again." I said gently which caused Luka to shove the guys off his bed and get under his blanket which Ally followed. As I giggled quietly, I turned to switch the light back off and walked from the room. All of the guys followed me out and Jinxx gave me a thankful look which I just grinned back at.

I continued back down the hall, pointing out what each of the rooms were and as we reached the end of the hall I opened the two guest rooms for the guys. I had laid out three extra beds, two in the larger room and one in the smaller, last night and I stepped back as I let the guys choose where they would stay for their time here.

"Take your pick… sorry we don't have a room for each of you guys but each of these rooms have an unsuit which you can feel free to use and yeah…. I'll leave you guys to get some sleep," right at that moment I heard a loud cheer from my father and his buddies as one team upped their score, "If you can – I can tell that you guys are really tired." I awkwardly stood there for a few extra moments before walking back to my room.

As I closed the door behind me, I leaned back on the cool wood and let out a long breath. I hadn't had a moment to fully register what had happened this morning and I could feel it all crashing down on me as I realised… Black Veil Brides were in my house! They were only a few rooms away from me and they would be staying with us for a while! I just couldn't wrap my mind around the impossibility of such a miracle! With a gleeful sound escaping my lips I dived down onto my bed as I realised it was only 6:30 am and I was feeling extremely sleep deprived.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SLEEP-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-SLEEP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I could feel the sun filtering in through my window onto my face as I rolled away from the window in hopes of blocking the sun from myself. As I did, I heard a quiet scuffling and a shuffling of feet along the floor which I took no notice of. Just as I was snuggling into my pillow and only just drifting back into a peaceful sleep, I heard a quiet and quick countdown from five before feeling two surprisingly heavy weights jump onto my stomach. I was immediately awake and the first thing I saw was the five guys all at the end of my bed with a mixture of smug and amused grins plastered on their faces as Luka and Ally jumped up and down continuously on my stomach.

"Clarrisa!... Wake … up!" Luka said breathlessly as he stated one word between each jump. I smiled up at them and grabbed them making them fall back onto my blanket as they giggled in a childish way.

"what time is it?" I asked no one in particular, more just musing aloud. I struggled to see over my mountain of pillows around my head to see the alarm clock on my bedside table but before I could manage to get up enough Jake spoke up.

"It's 1:00pm, your mum asked us to wake you up cause she said we have to get uniforms and you have to show us around town." He spoke up as the guys all surrounded my bed and Andy, Jake and Ashley sat on the edge of my bed while CC and Jinxx chose the floor.

"Well, there's not much to see in this town but if we are gonna get some uniforms we better get ready soon." I replied as I tried to untangle myself from my blankets which only resulted in my falling face first to the floor. Just like that – the room erupted into laughter as my face flooded with heat and I hurried to the bathroom connecting to my room without glancing back in total embarrassment.

**Comment, favourite and/or follow? Please and thank you,**

**-Ashleigh**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After a good half an hour, hiding away on the bathroom as I showered and changed into the spare change of clothes I always kept in my bathroom I finally gathered up the courage to go back out there and face the guys. They were all piled on the bed with Ally and Luka sitting proudly on top of the pile, they grinned their toothy smiles as I walked back into my room and grabbed my phone off charge, my keys and my bag. I quickly glanced down at my iPhone 5 to see that I had 10 facebook notifications and about a million different messages and missed calls from Tahlia, Sara and Jaquie. I sighed and decided that I would worry about all of that later as it was now nearing 2:00pm and we still had another hour to drive to a neighbouring town where I attended school. I usually hate going to my school grounds during the holidays or on the weekends (basically any time when school isn't actually in progress) but I knew if the guys were to start school in two days, they would need the correct attire.

My school is an extremely catholic school and the dress code is quite strict for both boys and girls and if you were caught wearing the wrong uniform or something which the school did not permit – you would prefer the punishments of satan than the wrath of the school. I ofcourse, always wore the correct uniform and presented myself correctly as I was terrified of my teachers, especially the principal, however that never stopped Jacquie.

"We better get going if you guys are gonna get your uniforms before the shop closes." I say timidly as I exit my room and I wait momentarily as I listen to see if the guys were going to follow me out. I noticed that my father was already passed out in the same couch he had been watching the football in and that his buddies were all long gone. My mother was no where to be seen however and I had a funny feeling that she was in her room getting ready for work once again. I swear, she is never home! I quickly grabbed the twins' car seats on my way out the door and as soon as I did, I could hear running footsteps gaining on me and childish giggles.

"Please tell me you guys got Australian licenses before you came over here?" I double checked as the thought entered my mind and I stood nervously on the front driveway as I awaited any of the guys answers. I heard some scuffling behind me and nervous laughter and just as I was about to begin freaking out about how we were going to get their uniforms, CC went running ahead of me to the driver's side door.

"I do! Unlike the rest of these hollow heads I actually remembered!" CC exclaimed in joy as I began to get even more nervous.

"I hope those carseats come with crash helmets." I heard Jinxx sigh as he offered to carry one of the two to the car. I laughed an extremely nervouse laugh as I handed Luka's car seat over and proceeded to the back seat of the car. Jinxx and Jake assisted me in securing the car seats in and before I even had the chance to move out of the way, Ally and Luka were already jumping into their respective seats. I swerved out of their way as CC turned the radio on, checking out the local stations.

"You wont find anything worth listening to on there, our radio stations are shit; all they play is either stuff that was made before dinosaurs even roamed the earth or some pop crap." I notified CC as his face became more and more disappointed by the second as he realised what I was saying was the full truth. I grabbed my phone from my bag and hooked it up to the stereo as I jumped into the passanger side leaving Andy, Jake, Jinxx and Ash to sit in the back.

After everyone was in, CC started the car and I keyed in the address of the uniform shop into the GPS, too lazy to sit there and tell him what turns to take myself. After we were safely on the road and driving in the correct lane, I turned back and gave my phone to Ashley to choose the music. He seemed eager to search through my music on the device and after a good 5 minutes of both praising and insulting a number of songs and bands, he finally chose Bring me to life by Evanescence. It was strange decision on his part, but I loved the song either way so I couldn't care less as I began belting out the lyrics.

Within half an hour, Luka and Ally were passed out and snoring lightly, which is kind of a surprise considering the music we were playing and all of the guys plus myself were screaming out.

When we finally arrived at the uniform shop, Luka and Ally abruptly awoke as the car came to a stop and we all unloaded ourselves from the minivan. I was glad that the shop ordered in quite large sizes for some of the grade 11 and 12 students as there was no way the guys would have fit into a small or medium. It was actually quite a shocker seeing the guys all dressed in both formal and sporting uniforms and I couldn't hold myself back as a loud burst of laughter erupted. The guys didn't look too happy to be wearing such stiff and boring clothes though and Andy even took a photo of himself in the uniform to put on Instagram and Twitter. As the guys were lead to the back of the store to try on a number of different sized hats, I went and liked, reblogged and commented on Andy's pictures. The comments were typically ones where I paid him out playfully however, many of his other fans didn't get my jokes and began hating on me… Chill out…

After we were finished with the uniform fittings Luka and Ally began complaining about their 'terrible hunger' which the five guys also did, loudly and annoyingly. I sighed and checked my wallet to see if I had brought my card which mum had gotten me as an 'in case card'. This was on of those times.

"CC, if you just keep following this road and then turn right up at the next intersection there's a McDonalds on your right side. You guys want some macca's?" I asked, not really directing the question to anyone in particular, just putting the question out there for anyone to answer. There was suddenly answers of 'yes' coming at me from all directions in the car and I saw CC speed up slightly.  
Once we got to Macca's I ordered 2 happy meals for Luka and Ally and a mcChicken burger for myself, whereas the guys went fullout and basically ordered one of everything on the menu… I suddenly became quite worried.

After eating our lunches and having a food fight with the leftovers that the guys didn't think they would be able to shovel down, we were kicked out and apparently banned for a month. Well, that sucks…

After that, there wasn't really anything else that this town was good for so we all piled back into the car and began our trip back home while Andy's choice of song, Highway to Hell, played loudly throughout the vehicle.

**Comment, favourite and/or follow? Please and thank you,**

**-Ashleigh**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When we returned home, both my mother and father were no where to be seen and the house was pleasantly empty. No mum, no dad and none of his 'buddies'.

It was 6:00pm when we all clattered through the front door and crashed onto the couch and I quickly grabbed the remote out of the guys reach. I switched the television on flipped through the various channels Austar had to offer.

I stopped on Prime7 which was playing Australia's got Talent which currently had some overweight man running around the stage, smashing things with his bare hands. I laughed loudly as I saw the expressions on the judges' faces before they quickly pressed their buzzers to get him to stop demonstrating his 'talent'.

"what on earth are we watching?" Ashley asked in horror which I simply smirked at. I knew something they didn't, now that's pretty impressive.

"Australia's Got Talent!" Luka and Ally yelled in unison as they jumped up and down in excitement on the couch. The guys all leaned forward in curiosity as the ads finished and the show came back on.

"So… It's like a talent show competition?" Jinxx asked as a young girl walked on stage. She seemed to look quite nervous and kept glancing over to the side of the stage where her mother was standing, giving her encouraging nods. I felt my heart ache as I saw how that mother was treating her daughter with such live and encouragement. I have never known such a treatment from a parent as the only love I had ever experienced from them was tough love through the form of fists.

"Yeah, all of these people go and audition whatever their talent is and the judges slowly reduce the people until a winner comes out…" I explained to him as I noticed he was still looking in my direction in question. "I thought they had a version of this in the US? America's Got Talent?" I directed the question to all of the guys.

"Yeah probably, we don't really have that much time to watch tv lately with touring and all." Jake said before all of the guys made hushing motions as the judges began speaking.

'_What's your name?' Dannii Minogue asked the young girl in a sweet voice as she did quite often when dealing with younger children on the show._

'_My name's Tessa; I'm 7 years old' The girl answered as she looked down at her feet. _

'_And what are you going to do for us?' Brian McFadden asked with a smile on his face. The little girl looked up at the three judges (Dannii, Brian and Kyle Sandilands) and smiled meekly back at Brian._

'_I'm going to sing a song by my most favourite band in the world.' She replied as the lights began to dim and a spotlight landed on her. Music began to fade into the sound system and Tessa took one more look at her mother before looking back at the judges._

'_Hey dad, I'm writing to you_

_Not to tell you that I still hate, _

_Just to ask you how you feel,_

_And how we fell apart,_

_How this fell apart._

_Are you happy out there in this great wide world,_

_Do you think about your son's do you miss your little girl,_

_When you lay head down, how do you sleep at night?_

_Do you even wonder if were alright…_

_Well were alright, were alright._

…_..'_

_There were tears in the girls eyes and a few stray tears spilled down her cheeks as she finished. The crowd were quiet for a second before there was a sudden eruption of noise as she received a standing ovation from the entire audience and the three judges. More tears spilled from her eyes as her mother walked on stage to give her a hug. Dannii had tears in her eyes and even on television you could see the many goose bumps covering her arms. None of the judges buzzed her off stage and Dannii walked from her seat onto the stage with Tessa. Her mother pulled away from their hug as Dannii leaned down to hug the girl too. Ofcourse once it came time to judge the girl, she got all yes's and even Kyle seemed to receive heart ache at her performance._

"That's so sad…" I whispered quietly as my eyes were glued to the screen. I heard a mumble of agreements from the guys and when I turned to look at them, they all had amazed expressions. Even Jake had a glassy film of tears coating his eyes which I smiled timidly at.

I know how the girl felt, ever since my father abandoned me, I have sung this song to myself on my birthday every year as I tried to get to sleep with tears pouring from my eyes.

"That was amazing! Her voice was so beautiful!" Andy exclaimed incredulously as he turned to me once the next act came on. I nodded quickly in agreement before heaving a sigh, trying to get the huge lump in my throat to disappear before I burst into tears.

"So, anyone hungry?" I asked as I stood from the couch on my way to the kitchen. They all nodded in my direction before turning their attention back to the TV. I smiled to myself as I walked through the kitchen searching for something easy yet appetising for dinner. I normally put a lot of effort into making dinner but tonight I just wanted to sit with my heroes and enjoy myself while mum and dad were not here.

I quickly grabbed two frozen pizza's from the freezers and heated them up before walking back out to the guys and Ally and Luka. They all immediately turned to me and perked up extremely as they saw what I was holding. I laughed as they all rushed to me and grabbed a few slices each before settling back down on the couch.

I noticed that Australia's Got Talent was over so I flipped though the stuff that I had recorded onto Planner before choosing 'Rock of Ages'. We all sat back and ate the pizza and halfway through the movie Ally and Luka were passed out which was quickly followed by myself. I never let myself fall asleep anywhere but my bedroom in fear of my father but, being surrounded by my heroes… I felt safe enough to.

**Comment, favourite and/or follow? Please and thank you,**

**-Ashleigh **


End file.
